A stolen moment
by Raditz Silver
Summary: One-shot. Go/Ch. The day Goku comes home from otherworld. Does he still love her? Can she trust him after leaving? Rated T, because of sexual innuendo..


AN: Here's my first one-shot! Goku-Chichi FTW, set the day he comes home during buu saga.

* * *

A Stolen Moment. Goku X Chichi one shot 

I can't believe it, he's here… he's really here, laughing and smiling with all his friends, just like before he sacrificed himself.

My hand instinctually went to my left breast to clam my racing heart. I was so glad, so delighted to see him again, here with me again. And yet I couldn't help but feel both rage and sorrow flush though my body and soul. Anger that he chose to leave, that he chose to stay away from us… from me; and sadness he won't stay now either.

As his gaze shifted to mine, his bright grin faded into a half smile. I couldn't help but look away, as wet tears ran down my cheeks. I turned my back to hide myself from him, wiping my eyes, trying desperately to contain the flood within my body.

His powerful hands rested on my shoulders as he stood behind me, "Chichi… I…" he started, but I spun and grabbed him by his gi, holding him tightly. Even he was startled, and I couldn't care less that he saw me cry now. "One day, Goku! One day! Don't tell me that at the end of this messily twenty-four hours you're going to be gone again. Please don't leave me again Goku."

Goku smiled nervously, "Chichi, I don't have a choice, that's all they're giving me."

My voice half squeaked, a hoarse whisper came out, "…doesn't just come to break my heart again…"

Goku looked from side to side and seeing no one was watching, said, "Come…" He led me by the hand and took me behind the ivory lookout. I snapped my hand out of his grasp. _How dare he?_

"Are you embarrassed Goku? Are you ashamed of me?" I hissed, my wrath building in the bowels of my soul.

He rested his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off quickly; I didn't think I can handle that yet. "No Chichi… no I'm not embarrassed. I'm really sorry. I mean really, _really_ sorry and I wanted to steal a moment alone with you without anyone else interrupting."

"Goku! Goten needs a father! I'm trying to raise him with Gohan's help, but he's still a kind of kid himself and…"

"You've done a great job though, Chichi. Gohan tells me Goten even became a Super Saiyan! And it's all thanks to you!" He beamed trying desperately to cheer me up.

Turning my son into another person who's responsible for saving us all. Another one who might not come home one day, "Don't remind me," I snapped.

I look up into his eyes, his honesty shone through; my eyes went back down to the tiled floor. A cold shiver ran up my body, and the question that plagued me these last seven years screamed in my head the loudest it had since the day Gohan told me my husband wasn't coming back home.

"W-w-was I really…really that awful?" I barely manage to choke out, looking away, predicting the worst.

He recoiled a bit, eyes widening at how serious I was, how vulnerable I looked. And yet I didn't care, "Goku, I love you. I've always loved you. I'm so sorry…"

A tender kiss on my brow, "No…no Chichi, not at all." I pull his gi, fury burning through my eyes. Not at him, all at myself. "Then why Goku? Why did you choose to stay away from me?" My strength failed me, and I crumbled into his embrace, burying my face in his gi, taking in his once familiar smell.

His hand rand through my hair, delicately dancing through my locks, "I love you too Chichi. That's why I left, because it seemed that all the bad guys came to Earth because of me." He kissed me on the top of my head, and I couldn't help smile. "If anything happened to you because of the guys who came looking for me… I wouldn't ever forgive myself." He blushed a little turning his face away, "That made no sense did it?"

I couldn't help but love him even more then, in that moment, than ever before, pulling him by the gi again into a kiss with every ounce and pound of my passion. His eyes went wide, with a muffled yelp that turned into a moan.

A Cheshire smile crawled up my face as I released the now dizzy strongest man in the world. "It made perfect sense." He laughed a little, still a little shocked, wiping the last of the tears from my face. "Chichi… um… after I'm done with the tournament I'd really like to spend the rest of the time with you." 

It was my turn to be shocked, "R-really? Honest?" He nodded with that classic smile that I loved so much. "Yeah I mean it!"

A red, almost fiery blush filled my cheeks, my hands clasped together in front of my chest. I haven't felt like this since we we're newly-weds, "Yes, I'll even make all your favorites."

"W-wait… all?" Goku eyes went big and wide, and he was almost not able to contain his drool. My fingers danced up his chest, "Every last one… under one condition!"

Goku got on his knees, eyes big a saucers, trying his puppy dog look on me. "Anything!"

"You give me dessert!" My impish smile grows.

"But Chichi, you know I can't make anything!" He whined, thinking he wouldn't get his feast.

My smile became down right devilish, "My kind of dessert Goku." I wink at him.

"Oh?" He wondered a moment. "Oh…" he got it, "Oooooohh!" He blushed a little then gave me a kiss. "I'll give you all your favorites too Chichi!"

"Goku…" I embraced him gently.

He chuckled a little, "You know…it's too quite in otherworld without you…"

I couldn't help but giggle, "And it hasn't been as happy here without you… but I'm glad we have each other for today."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it 


End file.
